Total Space Cowboys
by Bardic Jester
Summary: Enter a world in the distant future, where bounty hunters roam the solar system. Lightning, a new hotshot, with his crew of Brick, Zoey and Dawn, chases down his first five star bounty, the most dangerous kind of bounty. The mission is complicated by Brick's old crew, captained by Jo, joining the hunt. Which will be the greater threat? The struggle of the Total Space Cowboys.
1. The Mission

Total Space Cowboys:

Chapter 1: The Mission

**On the Sha-BAM!**

Zoey's alarm goes off at six sharp. Her quarters on the ship is small. She sleeps on a pull down cot; the thin mattress bunches in the middle, putting pressure on her back. There's a small table, two drawers, and a hanging light in the room. If she stood in the middle, her arms could reach either end of the walls. The constant hum of the ship's engine vibrates through every surface.

Once she's out of bed, she grabs her orange overalls hanging off the light in the middle of the room. She gets dressed, heads out of the room, and into the hall. There are three living quarters on the ship. The captain's room has its own bathroom, while the other two rooms share one. She walks down the narrow hallway and knocks on the door.

"One second," the voice on the other side calls out to her. The door opens. Brick gives her a smile; a towel wrapped around his legs. "I'm done," he says casually. He squeezes by her in the hallway. His shoulder presses Zoey to the wall as he passes by.

Zoey has a quick shower. She ties her hair in a bun and brushes her teeth. Turning on the fan in the bathroom, she leans back on the sink and smokes a quick cigarette. She takes a quick glimpse at her hair in the mirror every couple of seconds, ensuring no loose strands escapes her elastic.

After she leaves the bathroom, she begins her morning routine. She heads up to the bridge, sits in the helmman's seat, and checks the instruments. They've been drifting for the past couple of days to save fuel. It's cheaper than staying in port. The navigation screen reads normal. The ship's continuing along Mars' orbit. No debris in projected range. She flips on the communication screen, and gets out of the chair.

Heading down to the engine, she checks the breaker to make sure all of the instruments are functioning. The engine's about twelve feet across. It's an old scooter, but it has a lot of initial thrust. She heads to the screen and runs a quick diagnostic. One of the valves is not functioning at the same efficiency as the others. She lets out a sigh. Grabbing the tool kit, she crawls on the small cat walk above the engine and sits next to the valve in question. First, she dissembles, cleans, and inspects the cylinder head. There does not appear to be a hairline crack. But, the head does appear to be warped. Zoey runs her hand over the head. It doesn't look like a resurfacing will fix it. She'll have to replace it. Heading back to the console, she writes a quick report, and adds orders a new head. The next time they're on Mars, she'll have a chance to pick it up.

Satisfied that the engine is in working condition otherwise, she heads back to the living quarters. The hallways are silent, except for the constant hum. In the kitchen area, she makes herself some coffee and toast. There's not enough room to sit in the crammed place so she heads to the bridge. Sitting in the helmsman's chair, she opens the shutter of the front window. In the distance, the red planet floats in an endless black. The sun's rays reflects off the surface of Mars and makes it glow. She sits back in the chair, turns up the volume of the communication channel, and takes a sip of her coffee.

**On Mars Base 2-A**

"I need a situation update." Jo says. Her back is against the wall of a house. She holds tightly onto a pistol between her hands.

"Roger that. Give me a second." Cameron says through the headpiece. "My instruments are reading three heat signatures. They are all near the front of the house. I suspect they've barricaded themselves inside."

"Alright. If that's the case, lets smoke them out." She turns from in cover, and waves her hand across the street. A hand waves back from behind the cover of a ledge. "Okay B. Get ready. Scott and I will get in position to cut them down as they try to escape." Jo says into her head piece. Running from behind her cover, she cuts in front of the house, and jumps behind a car. She raises her gun at the front door. "Scott. Are you in position at the back?"

"I've got a clear shot," he says through the ear piece.

"Alright. Lets go." Jo waves her hand in the air.

B stands up from behind the ledges. He is holding a gun with a barrel a couple of inches wide. Aiming it upwards, he fires. A tear gas cylinder arches upwards before breaking through one of the windows in the front of the house. He quickly reloads and fires two more in rapid succession. Each one breaks another window in the front.

Jo points her gun squarely at the door, anxious for a response. "No response on this side. How does it look on your end Scott?" She asks.

"Alright! Lets do this!" He calls out.

"Scott? What are you doing?" Jo shouts at him. There is the sound of a door being broken down. Soon afterwards, gunshots can be heard. "Shit!" Jo swears. She runs towards the front door. She reaches at the handle, but the door is locked. "Scott? Copy! Scott you son of a bitch!" Taking a deep breath, she rushes forward, bashing her shoulder against the door. It is sturdy and does not budge. She takes another run at it. Again, it does not budge.

She's is about to take another run at it, when the door opens. Scott stands in the doorway, holding onto his semi-automatic pistol, and with his gas mask on. Stepping outside, he takes the gas mask off. "All bogeys neutralized," he announces with a smirk.

Jo reaches forward, grabs him by the front of his shirt, and throws him against the wall. "What was that? I gave you a direct order! We were going to smoke them out!" She scolds him.

"With all due respect captain, it was a stupid order. Why should we wait till they run outside? It's when they are hit by the gas that they're the most disoriented." Scott says in his defense.

"We smoke them out because we do not know enough about them! How did you know they did not have gas masks or thermal goggles? They could have seen you coming and mowed you down! Is this what they taught you to do with the Blood Suns?"

"No. Which is precisely why I left them. There's too many rules in the mercenary business. That's what's great about this whole bounty hunter thing. We make the rules. And, to be honest, I think you're taking this a little too seriously. These guys were not a threat at all."

"If you keep acting so reckless, you'll underestimate an enemy, then you won't be a threat any more," Jo threatened.

"Look. I'm here because I want to go after the biggest bounties. That's it. I don't care that you're still reeling about your old partner running off with a psychic chick. I'm not here to replace him. I'm not some kind of spineless yes-man. If you acted like such an uptight bitch all the time around him, it's no wonder he got sick of you."

Jo reaches back and punches him square in the jaw.

"Hey Jo?" Cameron tries to reach her over the headpiece.

"What is it Cameron?" Jo asks. The frustration evident in her voice.

"You may want to come back to the ship. There's something you ought to see."

**On The Sha-BAM!**

"Close your eyes Brick," Dawn speaks softly. She sits on the bed with her legs crossed. Her flowing blonde hair reaches her knees. She wears a light green satin dress. A number of beaded necklaces hang around her neck. The small quarter is adorned with silken sheets draping from the ceiling. Incense burns on a small plate. The constant hum of the ship's engine channels through the walls.

Brick sits across from her on the bed. He wears blue jeans without a shirt. He nods at Dawn's request, and closes his eyes.

"If I ask you to imagine home, what comes to mind?"

"A field. A wide open grassy field," Brick says.

"Have you ever lived near a grassy field?" Dawn asks calmly.

"No," Brick shakes his head. His eyes stay closed. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not. When was the last time you saw a field like that?"

"Years ago. The last time I visited earth. I was staying with my sister. One morning, I woke up early, and went out for a walk. Down, at the end of her road, was this sprawling field."

"Do you wish to return to your sister?"

"I haven't thought about it," Brick says. "It's been so long since I last saw her. She has kids now. It would be so different if I returned."

"Are you afraid of change?"

Brick sits quietly for a second. Before he has a chance to answer, Zoey's voice comes on the intercom. "Hey Brick. Dawn. This is a heads up. We're about five minutes from leaving orbit. Be advised." A loud _click _rings out as she hangs up.

Brick stands from his seat. "I should go check on what that was about."

Dawn stays in the same position. Her trance is not broken. "Brick. If you leave now, we'll lose the progress from this session," she says.

"I know. I need to check out what's going on though." He puts on a shirt and opens the door. "We'll try again when I'm sure everything is fine." As he heads down the hall, he lets out a sigh of relief.

On the bridge, Lightning sits on the chair behind Zoey. She is focused on warming up the ships engines. Brick walks up to the side of Lightning's chair. "What's the situation?" He asks.

"We're on a mission! Sha-bam!" Lightning informs him.

"What do you mean?" Brick asks.

"A five star bounty was just announced," Zoey says, jumping in.

"And we're going after it!" Lightning exclaims.

"Let me see the details," Brick says. He walks up next to Zoey. She turns on the communication channel, and presses a flashing red button.

_In bright bold letters: THE GAME flashes on the screen. A middle aged man wearing a black suit stands before a sky chart. "Good morning space cowboys! My name is Chris, and welcome to The Game! And do we ever have one for you today. The first five star bounty of the year, and this is a big one! The pharmaceutical company Novaris has put out a Million Credit bounty on an unclassified alien that attacked one of its research facilities outside of New Toronto in the Southern Hemisphere of Mars. This alien is described as fifteen feet tall, bright green, and extremely dangerous. During its attack on the facility, it killed upwards to fifty people, including armed security personnel. Further details are being uploaded onto your drives. As with all five star bounties, we are advising extreme caution. You know how it goes. The more money, the more danger. It's the rule of THE GAME!"_

Brick quickly looked over the document downloaded onto their system. "Jesus. This thing killed fifty people. Do you think it's worth it?" He turns to Lighting.

"Ab-sha-lutely! Lightning has been waiting for this chance. It's the first five star of the year. Plus, it's on Mars. This may be our best shot! Sha-Bam!" He yells in excitement.

"Some of these people were armed guards. I'm not sure if we're ready for this kind of action. We've only done small jobs together."

"Are you forgetting something? We're team dude! Lightning was the Game's MVP last year. Lightning handled a four star bounty by myself. That's how I was able to afford this ship! And you're Brick! How many five star missions have you completed?" Lightning asks.

"Many, but none of them were ever easy. It takes a lot of coordination to handle that much of a threat. I'm not sure if we have that yet," Brick says.

"Lightning has none. That's why I started team dude! Lightning will not be MVP next year if I don't even have a five star bounty to my name. I hired you because you said you were not afraid of anything. This is exactly what Lightning was sha-talking about!" He turns to Zoey. "Lets get going! Sha-Bam."

"Alright. I'm starting the thrusters. Jump drive will be ready in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1..."

…

Author's Notes: I hope you liked it. It's fun to write a genre story. I have always loved Cowboy Bebop and Spaghetti Westerns. Hopefully you'll feel a similar vibe reading this.

If you liked this story, then I would highly recommend my fantasy story called _The Pillars of Destiny _that I am co-writing with Nyhlus. It's filled to the brim with comedy, adventure, action and romance. I'm very proud of it. It can be found in my favourite stories tab.

Please Leave a Review

Thanks. BJ.


	2. Mars

Chapter 2: Mars

**At Mars Base 3-B Port (New Toronto)**

Lightning, Brick, Zoey and Dawn stand outside of the Sha-BAM! in the New Toronto docking area. The docking area is large and open. A steady stream of ships fly overhead, all in line to leave the air lock. Artificial sand is kicked up by the people walking by. This area of the port is busy midday. Small vendors push food and water on stands they pull along the parked crafts. Workers move from one ship to the next, hoping to scrounge a few credits by helping to either pick up goods or to load transports.

Zoey types on a console near the entrance of the Sha-BAM!. Large magnets on tree-like arms latch onto the parked spaceship. Once attached, a bright light flashes from the connections. A slip of paper prints out of the console. Zoey stuffs it into the front of her overalls.

"Sha-Bam!" Lightning yells out, stretching his legs. "Lightning loves New Toronto," he exclaims. He is wearing a long black coat over a blue shirt with the number 1 on the front. Thin visor sunglasses wrap around the front of his eyes. He steps ahead of his crew.

"What is the plan, captain?" Brick asks. "We do not have a lot of time. We cannot afford to be anchored here for too long." Brick has his usual attire: combat boots, blue jeans, and a green muscle shirt.

"Lightning thinks we need to get some information. Someone must know where to find this alien. Sha-Bam!" Lightning says.

"Alright. We should head into the city then. I know some places to ask around," Brick says.

"You two have fun with that," Zoey comments. "I need to pick up this part from a shop." She pulls out her communicator from her orange overalls, and points to the order form on its screen.

"Roger that," Brick says. He and Lightning begin to walk towards the tram heading into the city.

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" Dawn asks calmly. She is wearing a long layered dress with flowing fabric bunching at her feet. A dozen beaded necklaces of different sizes hang from her neck. Her wrists are also covered in beads; they rattle whenever she moves her hands.

"Whatever," Zoey exclaims. She reaches into her overalls and takes out a pack of cigarettes. She puts one in her mouth, lights it with her lighter, and exhales in one slow, long breath.

The two of them begin to walk between the parked ships. This side of the docking area is overcrowded and unruly. On the edges, hundred foot tall cranes grab containers from wide cargo ships. Zoey and Dawn pass through lines of parked scavenger ships trying to pawn off junk, and long narrow smuggler ships painted all black. It is not the safest part of the docking area. Charter ships looking for passengers usually stay on the other side of the airlock. Broke Space Cowboys do not have such luxury. Zoey rests one of her hands on her six shooter tucked in her pocket. She leads the way as the two of them weave though the crowded spaces.

"What kind of part are you grabbing?" Dawn asks.

"A cylinder head," Zoey responds without looking at her. She takes a drag from her cigarette. "Do you know anything about ships?"

"No," Dawn admits. "I've never felt particularly in tune with technology. I'm always impressed by those who are, like you," she comments.

"It's not particularly impressive from where I come from. Mars 4-C is full of mechanics. People have oil rather than blood running through their veins. Compared to them, I'm nothing special. Not that blockhead could afford anyone better than me."

"Were you born on Mars?"

"Yep," Zoey says nodding her head. "Born and raised, sixth generation red planet. I actually lived around here briefly, but I've spent almost my whole life in 4-C. You're probably from Earth, right Dawn?"

"Earth? What makes you say that?" Dawn asks.

"I don't know," Zoey admits. "You don't strike me like anyone I've ever met from Mars."

"Well, you're right to that extent. I'm not from Mars, but I'm not from Earth either. I grew up on Ganymede."

"Jupiter? Really? I've never me someone from the moons before. What is it like there?"

"It's beautiful. It's not like Mars at all. It's filled with bright colours. The sky is a swirling sea of electric clouds. It feels so alive. I like the places I have lived in Mars, but they do not compare. There's something off about Mars. The sky looks wrong. It's sooty. You can feel the corruption seep between your fingers. Ganymede was bright and innocent."

"Sounds nice. Why did you leave?"

Dawn is quiet for a second. "Just because a place is better at hiding its darkness, doesn't mean it's not full of it. No matter where they are, if people are scared, they can do some pretty awful things." She stares off to the side. Her warm eyes uncharacteristically blank.

"You said you lived on Mars? Where were you?" Zoeys asks, trying to change the subject.

A smile grows on Dawn's lips. "North of here. One of the forest mini-ecos. I miss it. Every time I come back, I consider going to see it."

"Aren't the forest mini-ecos controlled zones? Something about the delicate balance needed for the oxygen production. I thought people aren't allowed to live in those areas."

"They're not."

Zoey chuckles. "You're full of surprises Dawn." She throws the butt of her cigarette on the ground. "What inspired you to leave a forest mini-eco, and come work on such a ratty ship with an idiot like Lightning?"

"Brick."

"He asked you to?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that makes sense. But, why would he ask you to join a bounty hunter's crew?"

"I owed him. I owed more than I could ever hope to repay," Dawns says.

**On the Tram**

Brick and Lightning stand next to each other as the tram speeds overtop the lake mini-eco that separates the colony from the docking area. The cart is mostly empty. A family sits together near one end. Business men in suits are scattered among the chairs. A junkie snores near the entrance, laying across a row of chairs. Brick and Lightning stand before empty seats.

"Where are you thinking of looking first?" Brick asks Lightning.

"Sha-Bam! New Toronto is Lightning's pad, man. Lightning could start anywhere he likes. Ain't no one don't know Lighting around these parts." Lightning boasts, sticking out his chest.

"That's great, but not particularly helpful in this situation. People with info on five-star bounties usually know that the information is worth a lot of money. They'll keep their head down till they are convinced they can swindle you out of a fortune. The trick is to corner them first." Bricks says matter of fact.

"Lightning knows that. This isn't Lightning's first time playing the game," Lightning says. "You need to stop treating Lightning like a child. Lightning's MVP. Remember? MVP!"

"Sorry," Brick apologizes. "I just like being careful. There are a lot of things that can catch you off guard in this work. I'm going to head to Anne Maria's place. She's usually on the pulse of what's happening around here. Why don't you call in one of your contacts and meet me after."

"Sha-Bam! That sounds like a sha-plan!" Lightning says, pumping his fist into the air.

**At the Port**

The edge of the port is covered in garages that service broken down ships. Near the garages, there are stores that sell ship parts, cheap motels, and run down bars that serve the clientele. Overhead, massive cranes pull and carry the shipping containers. One store has a big neon sign. The letters spell 'Power Slot', except the 'o' in 'slot' is broken. Illuminated, the sign appears to read 'Power Slut'. In the window, engine pieces hang from the ceiling by copper wire. Zoey and Dawn stand before the door. Zoey checks her communicator. "This is the right place. You can wait here if you like."

"I'll come in with you," Dawn says.

Zooey opens the door to the shop. Dawn follows behind her. The inside of the store is overcome with the stench of oil. A flickering light hangs precariously low over a wooden counter. There's no one behind it. "Mike!" she yells out.

The door behind the counter opens to reveal a skinny dark skinned man with slicked back hair. Grease covers his face and hands. As we walks, he rubs his hands on a ragged towel. "Bugger me. If it isnae Zooey. Whit urr ye daein' in mah shop?"

"I have an order," Zoey says. She shows her communicator to him. He waves his hand over the communicator. An implant in his palm scans the screen.

"Richt. Richt. Ah kin git that fur ye in a seicont." he says. He leans forward over the counter, and speaks softly. "Bit keek. Thir's a steid twa doors doon. Thay ainlie charge fur th' oor. Howfur aboot a quicky?"

Zooey smiles. "Not interested Mike. I'm working. I've got to have this part installed before my boss gets back."

"Howfur aboot we dae it in th' back then? ah kin whip it oot quick 'n' we kin be at it in a seicont."

"You're such a romantic Mike. How about you get my fucking part?"

"A'richt. A'richt." He heads back into the backroom.

"You two know each other?" Dawn asks.

"You could say that," Zoey says.

"It's strange. He does not feel Scottish to me," Dawn says, waving her hand slightly.

"He's not," Zoey says, lighting a cigarette. "He just gets like that when he's working."

**At the Shore**

The Shore is a bar located in the seedy under side of New Toronto. It is surrounded by the pod towers that reach up to the top of the 3-B dome. Its owner, Anne Maria is an old bounty hunter, with a ruthless reputation. Since it opened, it has been known as the hotbed for information on bounties around the Southern Hemisphere of Mars. Information brokers fill its tables looking to make a mint off of the smallest bit of a heads up.

Brick heads to the bar. He takes a seat on an empty stool. A glassy jazz tune plays on the speaker. He orders a scotch on the rocks. The bar is busy for midafternoon. Space Cowboys are known to be a rowdy lot. The regular information brokers scowl in the shadows near the back. Brick stares at his drink.

"If it isn't Brick," a woman says stepping out of the back. Her hair is elaborately styled. Thick makeup covers her face, with two hoop earrings dangling from her ears. Instead of a left eye, she has a glass implant. It glows a deep maroon. "It's been a while since I've seen you in my joint," she says.

"It has Anne-Marie," Brick agrees. He takes a sip of his scotch.

"I hear you quit running with Jo. I was worried that you gave up the game," Anne Marie says, placing one hand on her hip.

Brick shakes his head. "I thought about it, but I'm no good at anything else. Being a bounty hunter's all I know. I'm not sure I could give it up like you."

"A lot of people who come in here say that," Anne Marie remarks. She looks over the people in her bar. "Too many keep going till it kills them." Her face is serious for a moment. "At least with you and Jo splitting up, you're giving everyone else a chance for once."

Brick smiles. "There's a silver lining to everything."

"You hear about who Jo's got to replace you?"

Brick shakes his head. "No."

"A Blood Sun."

"A Blood Sun? Wasn't that the group of mercenaries who torched the school during the Moon Rebellion?"

"Allegedly," Anne Marie says.

"Shit." Brick takes another sip of his scotch. "Jo sure knows how to pick 'em."

"You could say that again sugar," Anne Marie says confidently. She turns around, and heads towards the back.

**At the Power Slot**

The bell above the door rings. A large black man with a red baseball cap opens the door and walks into the store. He wears skin tight blue overalls over top of a red shirt. He has a metallic implant instead of a right arm. Dawn and Zoey turn their heads to look at him. A warm smile grows on his lips.

"B!" Dawn exclaims. She runs up to B and gives him a hug. He pats her back tenderly. "It's good to see you. I haven't seen you in forever," Dawn says. B nods in agreement. Dawn takes a step back, and turns to Zoey. "This is my friend B," she says.

"Nice to meet you," Zoey exclaims. She shakes B's hand. B smiles at her.

"He doesn't talk a lot," Dawn explains.

"I gathered that," Zoey mentions.

Dawn turns back to B. "Are you guys parked around here?"

B nods.

"Wait," Dawn brings up her hand. "If you're here then..." her voice trails off. She takes out her communicator and starts to press the buttons quickly. "Fuck!" She yells to herself in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asks.

Dawn ignores her. She focuses on her communicator. "Come on. Pick up. Don't do this. Pick up. You're going to throw away our progress! Dammit!"

**At the Shore**

Brick's communicator buzzes on the bar.

"You should pick that up," a voice says over his shoulder.

"What's the point? I already know what she's going to say," Brick says.

Jo takes the empty stool next to him. She has light brown hair. A communicator hangs on her right ear. She wears a leather jacket over a grey shirt. The holster of her pistol under her arm is visible. "What brings you here?" she asks.

"The same reason as you, I suspect."

"I thought you gave up the game."

Brick shakes his head. "No. I just gave up doing it with you."

"How's your little whore?" Jo asks.

Brick smiles. "Still jealous?"

"Ha!" Jo laughs. "In your dreams."

"How's my replacement?" Brick asks.

"He can fight," Jo says.

"That all?"

"That's all that matters," Jo says.

Brick shakes his head. "To you, maybe."

Silence. Jo orders a scotch: neat. Brick orders another on the rocks.

"What have you found out so far? This five star, I've never seen anything like it before. An alien attacking a research facility? There's something fishy about it." Brick talks to his drink.

"You have that right," Jo agrees. "The more we look into it, the stranger it gets. I had Cameron do a real sweep to see what he could find. All the information about the facility has been black-listed from the network. The names of the workers have been scratched out of the records. Tax documents, even indirectly linked to the facility, have disappeared from the agency. There's been a real washing done on this one. Someone, probably Novaris, is very interested in people finding out as little as possible. It's rotten the whole way down."

"What do you think they are hiding?"

"No idea." Jo leans back. "Frankly, their business is their business. It does, however, make our job more difficult. I do not like going into a situation blind. With any luck, we can find a survivor willing to sell their story."

"Or find protection, from the sound of it," Brick suggests.

"Captain!" A man with slicked back orange hair stands behind them. Jo turns her stool around to look at him. Brick continues resting his elbows on the bar, nursing his drink. "No one seems to know anything. I think we should move onto the next place." His tone is forceful.

Jo turns back around to face the bar. "Patience Scott. If there's anything to find, it will turn up here. Sit down and wait."

"That's a negative. I'll have Cameron find me another place to go look," Scott insists.

Brick chuckles to himself. "Looks like you found yourself a real obedient dog there Jo."

"The fuck did you say?" Scott says loudly. He grabs Brick's shoulder, and spins Brick on the stool till they are facing one another.

"Cool it you two," Jo says, with an irritated voice.

"I know who you are Brick," Scott says, staring directly into Brick's eyes. "You're the coward who ran from Jo's ship with his tail between his legs."

Brick smiles. "And you're a Blood Sun who'd rather torch a school of kids than face one rebel."

Scott punches Brick in the face.

Brick falls off his stool. He staggers to stand. "You've got a good punch. I'll give you that," Brick says.

"Want another?" Scott threatens.

Then, Scott freezes. He raises his hands in the air. A gun presses into his back.

"What the sha-fuck do you think you're doing? No one messes with Lightning's crew!" Lightning yells out. He pushes his pistol into Scott's back.

"I'd like you to meet Lightning. The Game's MVP. This coward's captain," Brick says, sitting back on his stool.

"Did... did he just refer to himself in the third person?" Scott asks.

"That's enough. Stand down!" Jo tells Lightning. She draws her gun, and points it towards Lightning.

"Negative on that order." Brick says, taking out his own pistol, and pointing it at Jo.

"Really Brick? You're going to point your gun at me?" Jo asks.

"You're no longer my captain. He is. And I don't take lightly to people threatening my captain with a gun." Brick says, keeping his gun pointed at her. He lets out a slight laugh. "There's something therapeutic about this."

…

Author's Notes: Sorry about this chapter taking so long. I rewrote it many times before I was happy with it. Hopefully you like it.

Please Leave a Review

Thanks. BJ.


End file.
